Recreating Rukia
by Chappy12
Summary: Rukia ends up dying at the execution. The hogyoku flies off and Aizen and Ichigo search over soul society for it. Urahara thinks he can bring Rukia back if he gets the hogyoku.
1. Chapter 1

**Search for the hogyoku**

Name to be changed

Pairings: Ichiruki more later probably

Summary: Rukia ends up dying at the execution. The hogyoku flies off and Aizen search over soul society for it. Urahara thinks he can bring Rukia back if he gets he hogyoku.

Disclaimer: I do no own bleach.

A/N: I'm looking for beta. This is my first fanfic but I have a new story to be posted after this chapter so I'm doing 2 at the same time. This is NOT a one-shot. There's way more to this story I'm trying to get to the part where I don't know what I want to happen. That's where we'll have to do polls, I know what will happen for each choice but you help me choose between a few choices. I'm a young writer by the way. The other title will be called **A Different Shade of bleach**

The Sokyoku prepared its attack by going backward. Then, it pierced Rukia in the heart and her body disappeared but there was something left. A round object was there but no one could see it through all he flames. The round object flew through the sky and landed somewhere near Rukongai 78th district. The wind had a chime of the words "Thank you" brushing through them.

After this event happened Ichigo looked at where the execution took place in astonishment. He was too late. He smashed his fist on the ground. If only he had mastered Bankai sooner.

"We can still save her." Ichigo heard from behind him. It was Yoruichi.

"We just have the get the hogyoku and return it to Urahara" Yoruichi continued.

"The hogyoku?" Ichigo asked.

"The object that flew off."

With that last comment Ichigo blasted off but soon stopped "But where is it located?"

"Use your senses." Yoruichi replied

"Uh..Right my senses…" he looked concentrated for a moment but soon stopped." I can't sense a thing." He said afterwards

Yoruichi sighed, "Then just follow me."

They soon found a strange cave near Rukongai. There were 2 pathways. The one on the right curved to the left. And the other on the left curved to the right.

"Hmm? My senses are being clogged by something…I think we should go left. The hogyoku is just ahead."

There was a voice in Ichigo's ear "Right…" and a faded, ghost-like figure of Rukia was there. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Rukia…"He whispered…

"Thanks to you Ichigo I can leave my heart here." The figure had a smile on her face but tears were streaming down her face. Her voice sounded weak. "Take good care of him Sode No Shirayuki" The figure said as it faded back into the ground.

"Yoruichi we should go right" Ichigo said as he headed to the right path.

"What tells you that your instinct?" Yoruichi said as she followed Ichigo rather unprepared.

But soon enough their answers were given and they soon found the hogyoku.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revival

As Ichigo and Yoruichi went into the portal that would lead them back to the

living world, there was a battle ensuing in the chambers of the Central 46.

The battle was rather quick one. It was between Hitsugaya and Aizen after Momo

was stabbed by Kyoka Suigetsu.

All the same, Ichigo and Yoruichi couldn't go back or rather Yoruichi

wouldn't let him. The Hougyoku was hidden in one of Yoruichi's cloaks but

Ichigo had insisted on wearing it, refusing to let Yoruichi hold onto the

Hougyoku. Of course Orihime, Ishida, and Chad had gone along with them. Ichigo had explained how he and Yoruichi went looking for the Hougyoku to hopefully bring Rukia back.

After arriving at Urahara's shop, Ichigo told Orihime, Ishida, and Chad

to go home and get some rest and that he would tell them what happened at

school the next day. After the three left Ichigo finally pulled out the

Hougyoku and gave it to Urahara who in turn told him to come back tomorrow and all would be good.

And doing what he was told, Ichigo went home and was greeted by his family.

Of course it was late so afterwards he went straight to bed. He would have

school tomorrow and there was so much homework to make up.

~The next day~

"She'll be back by tonight" Ichigo had told Orihime that morning after

arriving. "Oh that's -san will be back so soon!" She said

with a smile. Orihime would be sure to tell Chad and Ishida for him.

~Afterschool~

Right after the bell rang for school to be out, Ichigo ran off to

The Urahara Shop. When he arrived he was met with Urahara.

"She's back but there was a little problem…" Urahara said, looking back at the entrance of his store.

A/N: This is where you the readers will help me, I have two ideas that will

happen and you guys get to vote!Go to my poll on my profile and vote if

either. Rukia will remain the same age or be 7 years old. Either way the story

will go the same but will be a bit different.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: please R&R I would like to know if people are actually reading, It can be the smallest review and I'll be grateful. If you have any questions too then feel free to contact me too. if you like my Ichiruki Fics and want me to write more like this one then just contact me through PM. Tell me if you want it longer than this too.

NOTE: I tried making this chapter a bit longer because some people were saying that it's too short, if I do longer chapters that means I have to use more time and that means longer time waiting for them

Chapter 3

"She's back but there was a little problem…"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Did the revival not go as well as they planned? Ichigo rushed into the shop and opened all the doors looking for Rukia to see what was wrong with her. He finally found the door with the raven-haired shinigami. She was sleeping in a white kimono in a small futon on the floor.

"Well, no, two problems," Urahara continued,

" She just woke up awhile ago and was very tired so she's sleeping right now. Anyways, the problems are that, well, she's a hybrid between a shinigami and a hollow, also known as a Vizard, and she'll cough up blood frequently. The reason for that is because we couldn't gather all of her spirit particles."

Ichigo glanced down and noticed the spots of blood on the floor near her bed.

"Ichigo seems to be taking it well" Urahara thought, "I can contact you when she wakes up, you can go-"

Ichigo cut him off abruptly.

"I'll stay right here," Ichigo replied with his head down, hiding his expression.

"Fine by me but be warned you might have to wait a long time." Urahara said with a smile as he exited the room leaving them alone.

"Rukia, I wouldn't know what to do without you" Ichigo said a few minutes after Urahara left.

Slowly Ichigo fell asleep, lying down on the wooden floor of Urahara's shop.

That night Ichigo could hear a voice, it was a female and it was giggling.

"So this is the fool that Rukia left me to?"

When he awoke the body of Rukia was missing. He looked next to himself and saw that there were teardrops on the floor. They were probably from Inoue. They looked fresh.

"That girl could cry so easily," thought Ichigo. She probably cried when she saw Rukia. Realizing he had to find Rukia he got up and looked through the Shop of Urahara's and after searching the whole shop he saw Rukia eating some toast with Urahara across from her. His mouth was agape as he had to take in all over again that Rukia was here and alive.

"Did you sleep okay?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah I' slept fine it was just waking up. That guy in the room that freaked me out." Rukia replied.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called across the hallway, Running up to her chair, and holding her shoulders to make sure she was real and wasn't just one of his dreams.

"Um..Hello?" Rukia displayed a confused look on her face.

"Ah, Ku- I mean Rukia this is Ichigo." Urahara said stepping in, giving

Ichigo a look saying, "We need to talk."

"K- Rukia I need to talk to Ichigo for a minute I'll answer your questions later, and finish your toast." Urahara said leading Ichigo into a different room.

"Okay, Urahara," Rukia replied nibbling on her toast, it was fastening about how they made toast in one of those machines-

"What was it called?" She thought as she nibbled, "a boomer? A tosser?"

Meanwhile Urahara and Ichigo were talking "Why do you keep on saying Ku before her name and more importantly why are we having this conversation?" Ichigo asked trying to keep low, the shop's walls didn't really keep the sound in. "Well there's more bad news, Rukia's lost her memories, Nothing about soul reapers either, not much about the living either. She doesn't even remember her last name" Urahara replied in a whisper.

"What!" Ichigo yelled out. Rukia in the other room jumped up a little bit but was soon back to the topic of toast and what was the contraption it came from in her mind.

"Don't force things on her or tell her of her past unless she asks, and then if she does, make something up. We want her to remember things on her own at her own pace or she might get to much pressure on her mind. You can take her home if you want to, though I almost wanted her to call me her daddy" Urahara said with his fan covering up his mouth.

"Yeah yeah," Ichigo said opening the door to the room, glad that Urahara had decided against it. Rukia was looking at the toast strangely, like it was a UFO or something.

"Come on Rukia, your coming home with me" he said putting his hand out for her to grab. She didn't even acknowledge the hand.

"Oh, then I want to thank Urahara for letting me stay." She got up and bowed to Urahara and put her shoes on, "Are you coming or what?" She asked.

"Those shoes aren't free you know" Urahara snuck behind Ichigo's back and whispered to his ear with his fan up to his face.

"Yeah, I'll pay you later" He said following Rukia to the outside.

They walked onto the sidewalk and started walking towards Ichigo's house "Hey- um what was your name again?"Rukia asked.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo replied, remembering when he and Rukia first met on that night with the hollow.

"You have a last name? Urahara did too, but I don't remember mine." Rukia said looking up to the sky wondering, "Urahara said they're people like you who can tell me what happened to me before I lost my memory. So Ichigo, do you know what happened to my family and what my last name is? "

Rukia looked at Ichigo, hoping for answers.

"Your last name is Kuchiki and your family-" Ichigo said pausing. He couldn't tell her that her brother was a person who let her be executed and would have killed her if he needed to.

"They died," he finished. He wasn't good at lying but hopefully she would believe him.

"When?" She asked, curious.

"I don't know," he replied

"Oh…" She said looking a bit down. She had looked so happy only seconds ago.

They arrived at Ichigo's house and were soon greeted by Isshin, who emphatically greeted, "You've come home Ichigo and in only one day you bring home a Girl!"

Yuzu and Karin were also surprised when Ichigo made a story up that Rukia had come to town and needed somewhere to stay, so he wanted to take her in.

"Do you have any family Rukia?" Yuzu asked, making sure. They might have to contact her parents.

"Well I've been explained that I have amnesia and Ichigo found out they died" Rukia said looking sad and making tears and bringing out her handkerchief

"Oh Rukia, we'll surely take you in!" Yuzu said as she told her dad what Rukia told her. Rukia yawned and Ichigo finally noticed Rukia looked a bit tired. Wait, Rukia's a hybrid then wouldn't she have some spiritual pressure? Maybe she was concealing her pressure so as to not hurt his family.

"Rukia since you'll be staying with us for a while do you want to change your last name?" Isshin asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to change it because it would disrespect my family that lived once and took care of me" She said with a smile. Ichigo had some other thoughts of the irony of the statement, concerning his dealings with said family.

"Oh! Rukia I'm so touched! Ichigo, we've set up a bed for Rukia upstairs. Will you show her to it?" Isshin said wiping away his tears once again.

"Sure thing, Dad." Ichigo said as he started walking up the stairs with his hand stuffed in his pockets. Rukia soon followed. Her bed was of course in his sister's room. She didn't mind as she didn't have the memories of sleeping in the closet.

"I'm going after the hogyoku soon."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'll probably redo the first chapter, it wasn't that good, but I want to get to a good point in the story so I'm thinking I'll continue with this for a while and then edit the first chapter, Thanks for all the reviews. This is my first fan fiction so It'll be useful. Please R&R!

Chapter 4

"I'm going after the hogyoku soon"

Ichigo went to bed soon after he dropped Rukia off in his sister's room. He lay on top of his bed and sighed, just when he got her back there was another problem, she didn't remember him.

Ichigo's family was still awake downstairs. So Ichigo started to relax in his bed when he started to hear a voice in his head, "Oh so she's back, but I can't go back, huh?" The voice was of a woman by what Ichigo could tell.

Ichigo got into a focused state and attempted to enter his inner world and succeeded, it looked the same but the buildings were covered in a light helping of snow covering them. Zangetsu and Hichigo were nowhere to be found.

Ichigo saw a figure it looked like a woman with a white kimono. Her hair was a silver and up in a bun. Her eyes were a grey blue. Her lips were in the form of a frown.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked

"I'm-" and then Ichigo's connection with his inner world was timed out. And he was back into his ordinary bedroom. Then he heard a scream come from his sister's room. Ichigo went to go see what happened. As he ran from his room to his sisters, he heard a loud 'thump' noise and came into the room to find Rukia on the floor with his sisters crowding around her not knowing what to do.

Rukia was holding her head and saying words. "Please stop, I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She said drastically, Ichigo then decided that he would try to wake her up, so he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Rukia, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Ichigo said with a scrawl across his face. Rukia replied with a "No!" and shoved Ichigo off of her, and she returned back to the cold carpet, and placed her hands back on her head, Her body began to shake now. Ichigo had an idea. He went to fetch a glass of water. He soon filled the cup up and returned to Rukia still on the floor with Karin and Yuzu still worried watching her.

Ichigo then dumped the glass of water on Rukia's head. Her eyes opened and she looked at the water that covered her, thinking, soon realizing she said it out-loud too

"What the hell?"

A/N: I know short chapter, I'll try to update some more, been busy. This story hadn't been updated in awhile, so I decided to put what I have of the next chapter. But please I would love to hear some feedback!

Also please check out my other stories!


	5. Chapter 5

"What the Hell?"

The next night, she continued similar things, but she began sleepwalking. The morning it started everyone was startled to find Rukia in the kitchen with glass on the floor from a broken jam container. When she woke up, she was a bit stirred and almost slipped into the glass but Ichigo helped her up. The following nights had the effects of tearing off the blinds and turning on all the electronics.

Throughout the days the nightmares happened Ichigo kept on hearing a voice in his dreams, saying, "You're pathetic and need to work more," What else was there that he had to do? It was also at this time that Ichigo decided that he needed to stop doing his shinigami duties, unless it was an emergency.

Ichigo decided to take a visit to Urahara's place about Rukia's sleepwalking, her dreams and the voice he keeps on hearing. He left Rukia at home, not wanting to bother her, and hoping she could get used to the place where she was living. "Well Kurosaki, it's still best to keep a low profile, but, the nightmares and sleepwalking might be just some affects of losing her memories, or just figments that she's seeing in her sleep," Urahara Concluded, "As for the voice, it seems like you need to know more…" Ichigo started to phase out on what Urahara was saying cause the voice was back, and saying how stupid Urahara was about trying to butt in on everything, but then again that it was Ichigo's idea so it was his fault, so he was a big idiot, and didn't deserve to have a second zanpakutou.

"And that's why you should never wonder on the-"

"Hey Urahara, I think it's a zanpakutou, like Zangetsu, but I think it's a girl, sounds like a girl at least," Ichigo interrupted Urahara.

Urahara took a moment to think, as his pointer and thumb finger gripped his rough chin. "I've heard something similar to this happening before to someone," Urahara thought out loud, "We'll have to get you inside your inner world to see exactly who and what zanpakutou it is, shall we go downstairs?" Urahara asked.

"I suppose, I just don't want it to bother me so much, specially not when I'm in spirit form, are zanpuktou's even supposed to do that?" Ichigo asked as he stepped down the latter following Urahara. As they got down there, Urahara exited Ichigo of his body and told him to meditate til he got to his Inner world. It took Ichigo awhile, for he kept getting distracted by the playful Jinta and Ururu.

Soon as Ichigo got there, he was on the side of a building, but no one was in site, but he noticed that a few of the buildings were covered in ice on the sides. While he was looking about, he heard a giggle, and it sounded quite simple to the voice he had been hearing from before. From one of the rooftops approached a woman with silk like white hair, in a yukata of pure white. She covered her mouth with her sleeve but the words were easily hearable, "So you've finally decided to show your voice? Are you here to claim my sword for yourself? From the one who you hold dear, Poor little Rukia chan?" Ichigo was confused, Rukia knew her zanpakutou? Since when? And why hadn't she used it ever? And why the hell was it following him? "Defeat me idiot, I'll tell you my name and you'll have dual swords to use to protect," Well that just proved to Ichigo that she was Rukia's zanpakutou. And so the battle ensued, Ichigo concentrated and summoned Zangetsu into his clutches, and the snow-white sword clashed with the big shikai of Ichigo's. The ribbon the his opponents white sword seemed to be tense, but who knows how a ribbon could seem tense. The white sword user bounced off from the clash and seemed to say some words that Ichigo couldn't hear, and then a huge avalanche of snow seemed to be heading his way. Ichigo jumped from building to building, and finally hit her from behind, she didn't seem too used to the environment that she was in, so Ichigo easily pinned her down pointing his sword at her chest, as he waited to hear that he had won, the white haired woman, blew the air at Ichigo and the place turned into a snow palace of some kind.

Ichigo began to shiver; his current clothes weren't the best for this kind of place. He rubbed his shoulders back and forth to get a bit warmer.

"If you wanna get warmer, keep on moving slow poke," The voice said hidden somewhere behind the clouds of cold air. Ichigo tried to move but ended up slipping, and fell on the cold ice. He heard a giggle happen from somewhere, and tried to tell where it was coming from but he had no idea. So he tried to use the ice to his advantage. He used it to get some speed and, after getting the hang of it, he began to slide with speed towards each cloud, finding nothing, til there was only one cloud left. He approached the cloud with haste and took a big slash in the middle of the cloud. His sword clashed with the white sword, but the power was too much and the sword was discarded to the ground, slipping out of the woman's grasp. It was at this point that Ichigo pointed at the woman's chest, knowing he had won this time.

The woman looked down in defeat, she didn't seem like before, she seemed a lot different then Zangetsu who didn't show as much emotion. "You have won," She said in disappointment, "My name is Sode no Shirayuki, I was Rukia's zanpakutou, til she sent me to you right before the execution, but I will try to serve you to the best of my ability, for that is what Rukia-sama wanted," Ichigo was processing all the information from his new zanpakutou, _Shirayuki huh?_ Shirayuki then dissipated to snow, and then into Ichigo's hand as the sword she had been fighting with. Then the two swords, Zangetsu and Shirayuki combined to make two swords that were like twins, but opposites. They each had the ying yang symbols on them and were white on one half and black on the other. A voice called, it was a mix between Zangetsu's and Shirayuki's voice, "There are two swords, you may use them as you wish, they each have different abilities, which we will teach you later, but they are used best in unison, or in combos. The call to summon us is Shine, Lunar Sol," Their voices faded out as did the inner world til Ichigo was brought back to the underground of Urahara's shop.

The next day Ichigo returned to learn the new techniques of the dual swords, borrowing the underground of Urahara's shop once more. He then meditated to get to his inner world, much like before, but this time Jinta and Ururu weren't there to distract him.

As he focused the icy buildings came into view at their usual angle: sideways. "Zangetsu, Shirayuki!" Ichigo called out. In a matter of seconds the two spirits responded coming in the form of a black fog and a white mist. Both the spirits nodded knowing what Ichigo seeked to learn from the both of them.

Meanwhile, while Ichigo was training, day after day, only to come home late enough for dinner. While Ichigo was away, Rukia was at home, seeming confused and solemn, not knowing what to do with her time. She didn't understand where she was, or how anything happened, and it seemed Ichigo was too busy to tell her anything. The minute he came home, he just went to sleep and she wouldn't want to bring up anything to bother Yuzu and Karin to make them confused.

She was already bothering them enough through her sleepwalking, which always left with something being broken, or a glass of water to the head. She didn't feel fully comfortable about them yet anyways. They tried many tactics to get rid of her sleepwalking; some drugs to keep her asleep, restraining her to the bed, or a new bed. None gave any different result.

Rukia sighed with discontent, where was Ichigo going these days? She wondered as she looked out the window. The only thing he had told her that he was going to see Urahara again about something.

She thought to go outside and sit on that tree, see a nice view of the town, or perhaps go on a walk. But she remembered what Ichigo told her; don't go outside, it's dangerous. What was he? Her mother? What if she wanted to meet some new people? What if she wanted to see this town that she once lived in and knew so well? She decided right then and there, that since Ichigo wasn't there that she would go ahead and go outside, it's not like he could do anything about it. She stood up and walked down the stairs with haste to get some fresh air. She swiftly put on her shoes and rushed out and soon found that there was a lovely hill not too far, by a river. As she sat down in the grass, she sighed, it was so peaceful. Sure it was quiet inside sometimes, but she never felt so much at peace til now, when she was outside.

As Ichigo continued to train each day to get more techniques and improve his swordsmanship, Rukia would go out more and more.

There came a day when Rukia was about to head downstairs to go to a park by a school, but then a man in a white kimono with an out line of black, opened her window. "Why hello Rukia-chan" The person said, his silver hair hiding the light of the sun. And his eyes shut by surely he could see through them, and his smile seeming like a mix between a fox and a snake.

"Y-You know me?" She asked, the silver haired man laughed at this.

"Of course, I know you, I've been looking everywhere for you, your brother has been worried sick for you" The smile of the man widened more

"M-My brother? But Ichigo said my family was dead," She replied hastily, something didn't feel right about this guy.

"Well he lied, Ichigo kidnapped you from your family, erased your memory, and plans to use you to get some treasure that you have," Gin said, it was like he was feeding information to a mice, who was listening to anything to get that cheese.

"But Ichigo… He said that, well; he didn't mention much really…"Rukia pondered. It was at this point that she started to cough, until her hands that covered her mouth were covered in blood. Gin sneaked behind her, and poked her at a pressure point, so she went unconscious.

"Oh Hime-san, you look quite tired, let me return you to your family right away!" Gin said playing along with a wicked grin as he carried Rukia out threw the window.

A/N: Done! Goodness, finally back on track to writing. I also apologize; I'm not too good at writing action and fighting scenes… I also apologize to my beta reader who I've left alone for so long OTL I just spent an afternoon looking through all the old files on my computer, looking about how since I've gone to high school that I became a much better writer, and decided to update some of my fanfiction, after watching the episodes of Bleach that I've been ignoring over other animes and just being pure lazy, got back into it. So enjoy!

I also wanted to say that in a lot of fanfiction I've read, people have just assumed that Rukia told Ichigo about Kaien, And this frustrates me, :V for she isn't the person to do that, it's a deep dark secret of hers, and the only way I think he would find about it is from Ukitake (who would probably not tell all the details) or by looking it up himself, which he would have like nothing to go on, cause he wouldn't know what to look for. The other thing that frustrates me is when people write a fanfiction where Rukia loses her memory, and acts somewhat the same, just can't remember anything. This shouldn't be, if she loses her memories, shouldn't she also act different because memories are what makes a person, it changes what people like, and who they are, each one of them, and there are lots of memories that we don't know about Rukia. If you notice she was stil had a similar personality when she met Renji as a kid, which makes me believe that something really important that helped make her who she is, happened before she met Renji even.

Lol, I'm done ranting, XD I might even be a little hypocrite, but if I am please help me understand with a review telling if I am or on anything you disagree with, or telling me how the story is going in your opinion, suggestions and reviews are 3


End file.
